


the summer I saw you

by Reagan5005



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, a whole lotta gay, a whole lotta mutual pining, childhood best friends to friends to lovers, or - Freeform, the camp au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagan5005/pseuds/Reagan5005
Summary: when Christen and Tobin meet as campers they're inseparable but ten years later now the counselors will their bond be any different?could different be a good thing?





	the summer I saw you

To say Christen was excited about her first day of camp would be a complete understatement, she was finally old enough to spend a summer away from babysitters and the abject boredom of sitting in her sweltering hot driveway playing yet another round of hopscotch with her sister’s. 

No, this summer would be different, because now she got to go swimming and hiking and make new friends. She simply couldn't wait.

Christen made her way over to the porch with a “Welcome Guppies” sign hanging down in front of it, where a lady with a clipboard checked her in. Her mom pressing one last kiss to her cheek, “Be good Mo, and don't be afraid to find Tyler if you need her.” 

She rolled her eyes, she was not going to be needing her big sister this summer but smiled up at her mom nonetheless. “I’m eight mom, I’m plenty big to take care of myself.” 

Her mom chuckled and gave her daughter one last hug, Chris murmuring “I love you” into her chest, before finally leaving her for the summer. 

With her mom gone, she stood nervously in the corner until a girl with a blazing smile came out of nowhere and offered out her hand for Christen to shake. Her skin was scattered with freckles as if god had taken akin to Jackson Pollock when he made her, her hair was tied in two neat braids, and she had somehow already managed to get dirt on her cheek. 

“Hi I’m Tobin and I think we should be best friends.” Her confidence astounded Christen, who stuck out her hand to meet Tobin’s. Her grin, miraculously, appeared to grow and she slung an arm around Christen’s shoulders. “Do you want to go play kickball?”

A smile and enthusiastic nod later. The two took off towards the baseball diamond swarming with other bright-eyed kids kicking up dust beneath their feet as they ran. 

And they spent the whole summer like that. Holding hands and jumping into the unknown of growing up feet first. Best friends in the way that only little kids could be, their smiles untarnished by the confines of the world. 

On the last day of the session, Tobin took Christen aside and thrust a slip of paper into her hands, fiddling nervously as she began, “So I figured that just because the summer was over didn't mean that we had to stop being friends. So that's my home phone and my kik username. I didn't know if you had an ipod or something but I figured we could still talk.” 

A smile had blossomed on Christen's face as she gave the stuttering girl a massive hug. “I’ll always be your best friend Tobs.”

“Awesome!”

  


It was only when Christen got home that she realized water from her swimsuit had soaked the slip of paper, making Tobin’s messy handwriting completely illegible. She didn't quite know why it hurt so much, but she fell asleep that night to a tear-soaked pillow. 

And the next summer when Tobin arrived at camp, excited to finally reconnect with the girl that had been on her mind all year. Christen was nowhere to be found

_Ten Years Later_

Pulling down the dirt road feels more nervewracking than Tobin was expecting it to. She had loved her time as a camper but something about working somewhere new had her excited. She pulled into one of the counselor spots and got out of her car, slinging a drawstring bag over her shoulder and stopping dead in her tracks. Because climbing out of her own car, on the first day of prep week, was the very girl that first made her fall in love with camp. By some twist of fate, one of Tobin's new coworkers- was _Christen Press_. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey! I had been thinking of this for a while but finally decided to actually start writing it (sorry it's so short)
> 
> lmk what you think!
> 
> tumblr @sonnettsoftsmile


End file.
